


A worthy gift

by Smallwater



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Dawning, F/M, Gift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 08:27:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17117903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smallwater/pseuds/Smallwater
Summary: Shaxx has prepared a gift for the Queen Mara Sov. Of course, he delivered it in person.





	A worthy gift

“My queen.”  
  
Mara Sov regarded the large mountain of armor and fur with interest. The Titan was kneeling down on one knee, his head down and his arms outstretched. In them, he presented a large bow, with a red ribbon on top of it.  
  
She stood up, and descended the short stairs leading up to her throne. Her gaze slid over the bow, and saw no immediate flaw. She picked it up, and tore off the ribbon, casting it aside.  
  
“It… The Dawning festival is in full swing,” Shaxx started, “It is tradition to gift something to- to important friends." Shaxx paused, and when no reply came, he continued. "I… I thought you might like… something as powerful as you, my queen.”  
  
Mara still remained quiet. She let her hands slide across the long legs of the bow, marveling at the craftsmanship. The joints were expertly smoothed out, and the wood was oiled with impressive care. The grip was made out of bone, and her hand fitted perfectly on the carved piece. The string looked strong, capable of withstanding tremendous force. The sights were carefully placed, delicately curved filigree holding the round glass in place.  
  
Mara let her fingers curl around the string. She pulled back, and trained the sights on a nearby vase. She stretched her arm further back, bringing the string to her cheek. Her fingers let go, and she felt the bow snap back with a satisfying _twang_. It pleased her to realize that if she had actually nocked an arrow, the hideous vase would surely be completely destroyed. “This is a formidable weapon, my lord.” She said. She could not help but feel her lips curl into a slight smile. “Very formidable.”  
  
“I designed it myself, my queen” Shaxx said, and Mara could hear the hint of pride in his deep voice.  
  
“This is a wonderful gift, my lord, and I thank you deeply,” she said, as she walked back up the stairs towards her throne. With care, she placed the bow next to her armrest, positioning it in such a manner that she could grab it in one fluid motion when she was seated. “But, I am afraid I have no gift to give in return.”  
  
“My queen, your presence is gift enough for me.” The deep voice rumbled from behind her. Mara suppressed the shiver running down her spine. She loved that voice. She turned around, and saw Shaxx standing at full attention, his arms behind his back, and his broad shoulders squared.  
  
“Is it?” She mused, making her way back down slowly. “If that is your wish, my lord, I can easily grant it.” She walked in close, silent as a cat. She gently placed her hand on the helmet’s side, beneath the broken horn.  
  
“I do love it when you call me your queen…” she murmured.  
  
She let her hand fall down, and slipped past his impressive figure. She made her way to the large door on the side of her throne room. While walking, she started to slowly discard her armor piece by piece, letting them drop in a seductive trail leading to her private chambers.  
  
“Follow me then, my lord,” she called out behind her.  
  
Shaxx stood frozen for a brief moment, before hurrying after her. He clumsily fumbled with his own armor, letting the heavy metal drop whenever he managed to open the clasps. Soon, the floor was littered with the pieces of two sets of armor.  
  


* * *

  
  
Mara let her hands slide over the bow again, relishing the feeling of the smooth wood beneath her fingers. She didn’t look up when the hooded figure approached her throne. She slipped her fingers around the handle, and continued to be amazed by how well it fit her grip.  
  
“Your highness,” the raspy voice said from beneath her visitor’s hood. Mara spared the figure a quick glance, before letting her eyes slip back to follow the knot that held the string in place.  
  
The figure stood silent for a second, before reaching beneath his robes, and pulling out a drawstring purse. He threw it at her feet, and the strange looking coins inside of it spilled out, scattering around her throne.  
  
“My masters accept your offer,” the voice said again.  
  
“Good,” Mara said, her eyes still glued to the weapon in her lap. “How soon can you be ready?”  
  
“As soon as you wish.”  
  
Mara nodded. “Excellent. You have my thanks.”  
  
The figure stiffened. Queen Mara Sov never gave her thanks without cause. He turned around without a word, and marched out, his cloak whipping behind him.  
  
Mara stayed silent, not looking at the figure leave. Her fingers slid over the small inscription on the grip, which she had fingered so many times before. She smiled at the words.  
  
“To my queen. May you reign forever.”


End file.
